


Mephisto X Reader - We're in Trouble

by WaterBendingHylian



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterBendingHylian/pseuds/WaterBendingHylian
Summary: A short one-shot with Mephisto Pheles! (Just to specify, the reader is 18+.)
Kudos: 1





	Mephisto X Reader - We're in Trouble

(Your POV)

I'm making my way to Mephsito's office, it's lunch so no - I'm not skipping class. Yes, me and Mephisto (the headteacher of True Cross Academy) have been dating for about, five months now? Yeah, five months. I know I'm acting pretty nonchalant about the whole thing, he could loose his job and I would be in big trouble, but we're very evasive and he's a demon - we could always get away. I'm technically a 'mature' student but it's still unethical or whatever, the big wigs tend to moan about this kind of stuff. 

I'd often go to his office at lunch, during the day I have to attend school and in the evening he has to do paper work - so lunch is one of the few times I can see him. So far no one has questioned me, but Rin had been getting curious as to where I had been disappearing to...

I knock on the door, in our special code, so he knows it's me. "Come in!" He shouts.

"Hi." I smile, walking in and closing the door. "How's your day been?"

"Stressful to say the least." He sighs. "At least I get to see you." He smiles, motioning for me to come over. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I smile, sitting down on his lap. He smirks, kissing me lightly. I kiss back with some force, deepening the kiss; he puts his arms around my waist and I tangle my hands in his hair, knocking his hat off in the process.

"On the desk." He commands, I stand up (continuing the kiss) as he puts me on the desk. We deepen the kiss, he lies me down in the desk, taking my jacket off. In return I take off his cape and jacket. We continue undressing each other, until we're both in our underwear.

A light knocking can be heard at the door, however we cannot hear it. Mephisto starts taking off my skirt, just as the door opens, revealing a shocked and blushing Rin.

"I-I uh..." Rin stutters, shocked. All three of us don't move, for about a solid 30 seconds. "I just came t-to see where (Y/N) g-got off to..." Rin looks down, embarrassed. "A-anyway - I gotta go! See ya!" Rin runs off, obviously panicking.

"Shit! He's gonna tell everyone." I shout, sitting up in a panic.

"Are you sure? I mean Rin is kind of... Let's just say he's not the brightest kid around." Mephisto chuckles, not as panicky.

"Yeah, but he tells Yukio everything - and I mean everything!" I jump off the desk, going over to the pile of clothes.

"You're right..." Mephisto trails off, until he starts panicking - coming over to the pile of clothes. We both throw in clothes, mismatching outfits accidentally. We both run out in a blind panic, trying to find that loud mouthed idiot. We make it to the yard, Rin was in front of the whole cram school gang, using wild arm gestures.

"Rin!" I shout, getting more pissed off than worried.

"And then I ran awa-" he stops as soon as he hears me. Slowly turning around, blush returning, he looks down. "I didn't know you guys were there..." He mutters to himself. "H-hey guys, how are you?" He asks, nervously sweating.

"Rin, we heard what you were talking about... Why would you tell everyone!?" I shout, Rin cowering away.

"Well, I'm sorry! You guys should lock the doors at least! Or maybe you should check which clothes you put on!" Rin finishes, pointed at out mix-matched clothes.

"Whatever, that still doesn't give you the right to go and tell everyone!" You defend, slight blush on your cheeks due to embarrassment.

"I don't need to tell anybody, everyone can tell now!" He shout, looking around until he realises it's only the cram school students. "Well... Still these guys know!" He points back to them, all seem in shock at the news.

"So, you guys gonna tell anyone?" I ask, trying to contain my anger/embarrassment.

"No, as long as something in it for us." Shima smirks, clearly satisfied with his idea.

"Ho-" I angrily point a finger at him, until Mephisto cuts me off.

"What do you guys want." He shoots me a warning. He has kept his cool for the most part...

"Well, I want some manga." Rin states.

Shima joins in, "I'd like some, special, magazines." He smirks, wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

"You perv..." I scrunch my nose up in disgust.

"Pervy and proud." He puts his arms behind his head, having way too much confidence.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"I'd like some new textbooks." Bon says, not really bothered.

"Uh, could I have some new glasses?" Konekomaru asks - at least he's being polite.

"C-could I have s-some new flowers?" Shiemi stutters. "I-if it's no trouble..."

"Of course it's not." Mephisto replies.

"I'll just take some money." Izumo sighs.

"Fine." I growl, this is pissing me off.

"Just some new guns and I'll be fine." Yukio states.

"And I," Shura walks from behind a tree, "want a new bra." She smirks.

"Alright, I'll get them to you tomorrow." You sigh, both you and Mephisto run back to his office.

"Now that that's done with," he locks the door, "why don't we continue?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! I'm re-uploading everything from my Wattpad (same username) onto here so more people can see, this is from my Blue Exorcist One Shot book :) (These were written quite a while ago, my writing has improved since then!)


End file.
